my_universefandomcom-20200216-history
Life Release
Life Release (命遁, Meiton) is one of nine basic elements of Force. This element allows users to utilize life force as a form of offense and defense. Forcefuls who possess the ability to utilize such techniques are able to generate these elements and manipulate them. This element is used to create and manipulate various life forms; such as monsterous fungis from pre-existing materials whether big, microscopic or nothing. They are capable of increasing the growth rate of cells of plants, animals and humans. Users of this element are also able to manipulate the soul and therefore the mental state of a living being even their memories and senses. Techniques *'Restoration' User speeds up the body's natural healing process by sending force from their hands to a wound or afflicted body parts. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of force used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of force control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled ones are able to use this technique. Highly skilled users can demostrate the ability to use it a short-to-mid distance away from the target instead of through direct contact by sending this force. *'Nativity of a World of Trees' User creates plants to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose from seeds and minerals which resides in earth by sending force into the ground. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating force, the user manoeuvres it as they see fit for attack and defence; and furthermore, this omnipotent technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. Highly skilled users can also make trees flower and produce poisonous pollens. The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. The user can also control where the pollen spreads so it does not affect them nor their comrades. *'Phosphorus Destruction Cells ' User transforms their force into parasitic force cells which destroy their enemies' cells, causing excruciating pain in the process onto a victim's body by direct physical contact; though only a mere touch from the user's skin is required as the force can circumvent most forms of clothing. However, this apparently does not apply to the user's own clothes, who must instead remove items in order to effectively increase their chances of hitting the target. These cells are akin to viruses, spreading rapidly and multiplying as they thrive on living cells. They require living flesh to survive on, and will die shortly if their hosts do, or if they leave a body for a period of time. *'Mind Body Disturbance' User gains the control of target's body and mind by sending their force into the subject's nervous system. The enemies this technique is cast upon are completely under the user's control, as their bodies become disconnected from their will. Situations of numerical superiority for the adversary are precisely where this technique, which freely manipulates human beings, will display its efficiency, by getting the enemies to turn on one another. Control can be exerted even from long distances. This ability can also be used to disturb the target's mental state to make them unable to think properly. *'Mind Body Reverse' User sends their force as mental energy into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them complete control of the body for a period of time. This period of time depends on the skill of the user and the amounts of force which sent to enemy. While in control of the body, the user is able to communicate with the target, even disturb the target's mind to take them over more easily. Since the user is in another body, they are also able to use that body's force with their own force. It is also possible for the user to switch bodies with the target. This has great strategic value when used on a team-mate as neither body is left incapacitated and they may also make use of the user's abilities as well as their own while doing this. *'Mind Body Transmission' User communicates with other people telepathically. Using this technique, the user may also act as a medium for persons to communicate with one another telepathically; this is done through establishing physical contact with the person. The user can communicate with multiple people at once and the targets can also communicate with one another while the technique is in effect. The more people that are connection through this technique however, the more a physical strain is put on the user, forcing them to keep the connection going for shorter periods to otherwise avoid sustaining injuries. *'Severing Funeral Scythe' User slashes their enemy with unique scythe which was believed to belong to Shinigami, the God of life and death. The scythe can not physically hurt people, but it has a power to sever the spirit from the flesh and banish it to an unknown dimension as a sacrifice. It requires high amounts of Life Release force to utilize. Those wounds are impossible to heal. *'Severing Funeral Roar' User summons the projection of Shinigami, the God of life and death, from ground in a form of decaying skeletal dragon with black bones and roots spreads from its body. It requires high amounts of Life Release force to utilize and the connection between user and the Shinigami. After the summoning, dragon releases black smoke-like miasma as a roar which corrupts and blocks five senses of targets which affected by smoke temporary. They can see, hear, smell, taste or feel touchings. *'Wooden Puppet Possession Dance' User phases through trees within their surrounding and merges with the tree from its roots to branches to attack the target enemy. Tree encases user like an armor which protects the target from attacks in some degree. User can also manipulate the growth rate of branches by sending force, stimulating them to grow rapidly, they lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches. It is possible to capture the enemy with these branches and at the same time, if one changes the ends into sharp stakes, turn them into countless, sharp, spear-like piercing weapons.